Finding Halliwell
by wickedmythos94
Summary: Prue had a kid before the show even started. When this comes to light the Charmed One's start the search for their lost niece. But what do they find when they finally get to her? Warning: will have a F/F pairing between two OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everyone is hugging and celebrating the Charmed One's victory when Grams clears her throat.

"Girls, we are all so proud of you, and there is one other person who would like to see you," Grams says with a smirk on her face.

The bright lights that usually accompany Grams or Patty appear between the two. When the lights vanish, there is woman standing there just as clear and solid as them.

"Hey guys," the woman says meekly.

Everyone who recognizes this person gasps. For standing there, looking the same as when she died is Prue Halliwell.

The first one to recover is Piper as she throws herself at her sister and holds on tight. Phoebe joins her and they all have tears streaming down their faces.

Paige stands to the side as everyone takes turns giving Prue a hug. Prue looks up and takes notice of this with a smile on her face.

She breaks away from hugging Leo and walks up to Paige.

"Hi," Prue says quietly.

"Hey," Paige replies.

Prue quickly wraps her up in a hug, both with silent tears running down their faces.

"I am so happy to meet you…sis," Prue says as she pulls away.

Both smile at each other and Grams takes this moment to speak up.

"Alright everyone, how about you four girls go up to the attic to talk and catch up, and we will just stay down here and give you some privacy."

With that, the girls excitedly rush up to the attic. Once up there, they proceed to tell each other about their lives since Prue left.

After Prue finishes telling her side of things, like why she wasn't allowed to contact them, she gets a serious look on her face.

"Guys," she says a little nervously, "there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Prue?" Phoebe says curiously.

"Well it is something that I wasn't sure I was ever going to tell you. Then when I died I really wanted to tell you, but as you know that couldn't happen."

While she is explaining, she stands and starts to pace back and forth in front of her sisters.

Piper knows she has to take charge if she wants to stop her sister's rambling. Piper stands up, walks over to Prue, and grabs her shoulders to keep her still.

"Sweetie," Piper says calmly, "just tell us. Please."

After taking a deep breath, Prue tells them, "I have a kid."

It's silent for a second before Piper yells, "Wait! What?! How?! When?! What?!"

"Umm…you said what twice," Prue said earning her a glare from Piper.

Prue winces and Phoebe just continues to stare at her, jaw dropped.

"Piper, calm down and let's give her a chance to explain," Paige says, being the voice of reason.

After taking a deep breath, Piper takes a seat next to Phoebe. Taking that as her cue, Prue starts to explain.

* * *

"I am only going to ask you one more time," the brunette says to the demon being held in the crystal cage, "Do you know anything about the Charmed Ones?"

They have been at this for what seems like forever, but has not even been an hour. Unbeknownst to her, in a similar fashion to when Paige interrogated the Kazi demon, the girl keeps throwing the substance at the crystal cage as part of her torture interrogation. Just as she is about to blast him again, he screams, "ALRIGHT! Alright! I'll talk, just stop that!"

She puts the substance on the table next to her and crosses her arms waiting for him to start.

"What do you want to know?" the demon asks while trying to catch his breath.

"Well I was informed that you know the exact location of their residence. Do you?" she asks starting to circle him.

"Yeah, they live at 1329 Prescott St.."

"Great. Now, I know there are three of them: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. I also know some of their powers. I know Piper has molecular combustion/immobilization. I know Phoebe has premonitions and Paige has telekinesis like their deceased sister, Prue, did."

Her voice waivers on Prue's name, but the demon doesn't seem to notice. However the dark figure in the corner of the room does.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about their powers?"

The demon sighs heavily, but answers, "Yeah, Phoebe can also levitate and Paige's powers don't work exactly like Prue's. She has to call out to an object and it orbs to her."

"It orbs to… oh yes I almost forgot. That _pretender_ is half White-lighter." The brunette says gritting her teeth.

The demon seems to realize that whoever this girl is, she doesn't seem to like the Charmed Ones. He decides that he will just keep giving the girl info on them so that maybe she will be the one to finally destroy them.

"Yeah and they all have a husband or boyfriend. Piper even has two kids," the demon starts acting very eager to tell her more, which doesn't go unnoticed by the other two occupants in the room, "I can tell you anything you want, just as long as you keep your promise."

The brunette glances to the corner of the room, without the demon noticing, then replies, "Yes, of course. Once you tell me everything you know about the Charmed Ones, I will stop torturing you."

The girl has a weird glint to her eye for a split second, but as soon as it appears it is gone. She notices the dark figure sneak out of the room and goes to follow.

"I will be right back to get the rest of the information I seek."

After closing the door and turning around, she comes face to face with the dark figure from the room.

"I didn't realize you would still be in there," she states as she walks past the man, "I know you get bored when I do my interrogations."

"Well it seems like we are nearing the end. I think this one holds all the information that you need."

"Yes I do believe he does," she says taking a seat on the couch.

"Well let's hope we are finished soon. I know you don't like your _roommate_ to be too involved," he says with a smirk.

The brunette witch just grunts.

"Have you two worked out your _feelings_ for each other yet, _Emily_?"

"We are not discussing this and you know it. Also, you know I only go by that name to _humans_."

"That's right, my mistake."

Deciding she has listened to him enough, she heads back to her magically sound proof bedroom, which is holding their prize.

"Would you like to come see me vanquish this pathetic demon, Barbarus?"

"I do believe I will, _Patty_."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So when you were 19 you had a kid, had a closed adoption, and didn't tell anyone?" Piper asks, trying to get the facts straight.

Prue just nods her head, letting them get their questions out.

"So after you died, did you go find her?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, I want to know what my niece is like," Phoebe says starting to get very excited.

"That's the thing we weren't allowed," Prue states sadly.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe says confused.

Prue sighs deeply, "I mean that the Elders wouldn't let me, mom, Grams, or anyone check on her," she starts getting mad, "Heck, mom and Grams didn't even know until I got up there, because my pregnancy and everything was hidden from them."

Piper stands up abruptly, "Ugh! I always hated those asses!"

Prue sighs again, "Yeah, I do too, or rather I did. I'm kinda over it and I am here now."

Catching on, Paige jumps up, "Oh, yeah! Let's find her now!"

"How do we even start?" Piper asks, starting to cool down.

"I might be able to help with that…" says Grams from the doorway.

Walking into the room, she tells them, "As soon as we were told we were going to be able to come see you all, I asked one of the Elders to try to find us anything that could help. They all agreed on it, because they figured they owed you, Prue."

"Darn right they did," Piper says, finding some left over fire.

"I know Piper," Grams says placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her, "Anyway, the Elder told us of a demon that has some answers."

"Wait a demon? How do we know we can believe what he says?" Prue says being cautious.

"The Elder that I talked to says we can," Grams says, but seeing the doubt in their eyes, especially Piper's, continues, "Look girls, I know the Elders have been sucky in the past, but they are trying to make up for it."

After convincing the girls that the lead is a good and somewhat trust worthy one, Grams explains that their mom, Patty, had Leo take her to find the demon they need.

Within a few minutes, Leo and Patty arrive with a struggling demon. After what Grams said, they were all expecting the demon to be cooperative. They defiantly didn't think Leo would have to restrain him.

Not being able to understand what Leo or the demon was saying. Piper froze the demon.

"What's going on?" Prue asks taking charge. It is her daughter that they are trying to find.

"Once he heard Leo say my name, he tried to run away," Patty says, "Leo already had a hand on him, so he just orbed us here."

Prue turned to face the demon, "Why did you try to run away after saying you would help?"

Even with his head being the only thing able to move, everyone could tell he was shaking with fear.

"I thought she was someone else," the demon says starting to calm down.

Prue asks, "Who?"

"There is a witch with brown hair and her name is Patience, but everyone knows her as Patty."

Prue getting a little hopeful asks, "About how old do you think she is?"

"I'd guess in her early twenties," the demon answers, "I really am sorry I freaked out so bad, it's just… this Patty is feared throughout the underworld. She is known for hunting and killing a lot of demons."

Everyone gets a smile on their face at that.

"Ah! She's a true Halliwell at heart!" Grams states proudly.

"I am not so sure about that," the demon says getting everyone's attention and some of the smiles go way, "the reason she is hunting and killing all these demons is to get information on the Charmed Ones."

"So, that's a good thing. It must mean she knows about us," Paige says with her smile coming back.

"I don't know if she knows who you are, but," the demon starts to say getting a bit nervous, "the reason she is searching for you is so she can destroy you."

* * *

"You know, I always admire the way you vanquish demons," Barbarus comments as they both walk back into the living room, "You never make a mess."

"Well, it is my bedroom. Don't need demon bits on my bed."

She glances at the clock and sighs. She turns to the former fear demon, "Ok well I will contact you later."

Catching on, he replies with a smirk. "Oh yes, kicking me out before the _roommate_ gets here?"

"Yep, now go," she says this with a serious scowl and pointing to the door.

"As you wish, but you know it will be _me_ contacting _you_."

With that, he flamed away.

Just then she hears a key in the door. When the door swings open, a beautiful blonde waddles in trying to balance bags of food and some books.

Emily smiles brightly at the clumsy girl.

"Hey are you gonna just stand there staring or are you going to help?" the girl says smiling at the look she's getting.

Realizing with a blush how long she was staring, Emily rushes over to help her in.

"You know you could have called, Al, and I would have come to help."

After they get everything put down on the island in the kitchen, Alyssa pulls Emily into her arms and pecks her on the lips.

"I know, I just thought you would be busy with your _research_."

Emily signs, pulling away slightly, "You know you always come first. My searching for those people will never be more important."

She says it with such conviction that Alyssa feels like she just fell more in love with her.

"Anyway, I believe I finally have all the information I need to find and destroy them."

As Emily glares into space, Alyssa sighs softly and grabs Emily's chin to turn her towards her. She starts kissing Emily sweetly as she always does to bring her back from her bad thoughts.

"You know I hate how this obsession makes you get," Alyssa says softly once they break their kiss.

"I know dear, but you know why I have to destroy them. They are the reason she is dead."

"Yes, sweets, I know they are responsible for your mother's death. I will just be grateful once this is all over."

Alyssa get up to stand by the window and just gazes out it for a bit. Emily stares at her sadly, knowing how all the vengeance stuff affects her love. After a minute, she gets up to stand behind her girlfriend as she wraps her arms around her waist.

"I promise you that I am almost done with my revenge," Emily whispers into Alyssa's ear, "As soon as I destroy the Charmed Ones and make the _imposter_ suffer, I will be done with this mess. It will just be us for the rest of our lives."

Alyssa just turns around in Emily's arms and smiles at her. They both just smile at each other as their eyes sweep over one another. Neither knows who leans in first, but suddenly they are kissing each other rather passionately. As Emily lifts Alyssa up, and Alyssa wraps her legs around Emily's waist, they head into the room they share.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: For those of you who are following this story, just a heads up that I combined some chapters. It's still the same material so you don't have to reread it unless you want to. I just like them better this way.

Chapter 3

Everyone stares in shock at the demon after his admission. None of them seemingly able to wrap their heads around it. The eldest sister is the first to speak after the long silence.

"Why would she want to destroy us?"

The way Prue says those words, is nearly heartbreaking. Trying to help her big sister, Phoebe suggests,

"Maybe it isn't her, Prue."

"Oh no! She isn't a bad witch, is she?"

"Paige! Not helping!" Piper admonishes their youngest sister.

"It is a reasonable question though Piper."

Patty says as she steps in to mediate things.

"Before we start speculating any further, how about we try to figure out if it is her first?"

Trying to be a little more helpful this time, Paige asks, "Well, how can we do that?"

Turning to the demon, Patty asks, "Okay, you said her name is Patty right?"

Even though she is in serious mode, a little twinkle is still noticeable in her eyes over the fact that her first grandchild is named after her.

"Yeah, Patty, Patience, Pat. Those are all the names us demons know her by."

"Well at least we have another 'P' name," Grams says with almost the same twinkle in her eyes that was seen in Patty's.

"Yeah, it's good they actually did what I asked," Prue says finally able to follow the conversation instead of pondering the fact that her daughter apparently wants to destroy them. _'I wonder if they gave her the locket as well.'_

At the curious looks she was getting, Prue is pulled from her thoughts and jumps into an explanation.

"Um, well when she was born, and I gave her away, I asked for them to give her a 'P' name," she ends her short explanation with a wistful smile on her face.

After giving everyone a short moment to bask in their thoughts of the missing Halliwell, Grams turns the conversation back to the demon to get more of the information they need.

"You also said she had brown hair. Is that correct?"

"Yes, and actually I have heard other demons comparing her looks to the two oldest Charmed Ones," trying to clarify for the witches, he added, "which would be you, Prue and Piper."

Ignoring her sister's beaming grins for the moment, Phoebe continued with the questions.

"What else can you tell us about her?"

"Not much else I'm afraid. Just her name, a general description, and that she is..." he glances around at everyone, like he isn't sure if he should continue, but at the prompting nods from Piper and Patty, he finishes with, "...working with a demon."

Expecting a huge outburst, the witches did not disappoint.

Except for the occasional "What!?" or "Why!?" from the group, and being one of the only calm ones in the group, Leo couldn't make out anything. So, he let out a loud whistle with his fingers to end the shouts.

"Look, everyone. We need to stop flipping out, there will be plenty of time for that later."

"Do you know who this demon is that she is working with?" Paige asks.

The demon responds with, "No, I'm sorry, that's all I know about her and the demon."

Clapping her hands together, Grams begins to take charge like always.

"Okay, well then. Leo you take the demon back to wherever he was."

Leo orbs away after giving his wife a kiss.

"Piper, Phoebe, I need you two to try to get the records on this child. The power to freeze will probably come in handy. Prue, Paige, you two are going to stay here with me and Patty."

The sisters all glance at each other. Even though this is the first time all four have been together, they seem to be able to communicate through glances like they have been together the whole time.

Through those glances they come to the realization that Grams is trying to give the two sisters, who never got a chance to be sisters, some time alone.

Deciding they were okay with that, Phoebe asks a question that the others seem to have been thinking as well.

"Why don't we just use the spell to call a lost witch?"

"Although it is hard to think about, we don't know this girl and she could be dark." Grams sees Prue looking upset and places a hand on her shoulder. "Like I said it's hard to think about, I know. I think we should try to find her the mortal way first and use that spell as a last resort."

And with that, they all part to handle their tasks.

* * *

 _6 Years Ago..._

 _'Why didn't I run earlier?' Emily thinks sitting on the floor of a bathroom with her back to the door._

 _She hears the stomping feet ascending the stairs._

 _'Always running and hiding! I'm sick of it.' She thinks with a defeated look on her face. 'Why does my life have to be like this?'_

 _BANGBANGBANG_

" _Open the door, Emma!"_

 _The words are slurred, but loud enough to make them out through the door._

 _'God, he still can't even get my name right' Emily sighs._

 _She has been in this particular foster home for three months now. The dad likes to get drunk and pick on her and the other kid, while the mom works two jobs. Every once in a while he gets angered by something, trivial most times, and decides smacking them around is a good idea._

 _Tonight was the night they had planned to run away. Emily had done it enough times when things got too bad at a home to know the plan. They packed everything they owned, which wasn't much, and were heading out the back door after they checked to make sure the dad was passed out. They were almost out of the yard when Em thought of something she forgot in their room._

 _Instead of risking them both, Emily made sure they other kid left, after a hug bye, and then made her way back to the house._

 _Knowing she had to hurry, before the dad woke, she got in the house, up the stairs, and into the room she had been staying in. Grabbing the locket on the desk, she glanced at the_ P. Warren _etched into it and held it to her chest. After closing her eyes and releasing a relieved breath, Emily headed back out the bedroom door._

 _She had made it down the stairs and was passing the doorway of the room where the dad was passed out when a hand grabbed her shirt from behind. If she had glanced into the room, she would have noticed a particular lump missing from the couch. It was too late now and the dad, still drunk, had caught her._

 _Getting out of his grip was easy enough with him still being drunk, but he was blocking all other exits. With her only options now being to survive this encounter, she dashed up the stairs and into the bathroom._

…


	4. Chapter 4

AN: For those of you who are following this story, just a heads up that I combined the four chapters into two but the third chapter is all new stuff. This author's note will be changed to ch.4 as soon as I finish it.


End file.
